MX Fluff and Smut
by Dark shojo
Summary: A collection of Monsta X fluff and smut. Only gay stuff is here Changki & Hyungwonho as my main


" Hyuniee~ I'm home~ "

There is a sound coming from the entrance. It is Changkyun, opening his arm when a white cat jumped towards him. He hug the cat gently and give them kisses.

" Miss you. " He chuckle a bit.

" Don't just stand on the entrance and get inside. I've made dinner, it'll get cold. " Kihyun said with a poker face.

" Okay. " Changkyun said as he take off his shoes. As he is taking off his shoes, the white cat won't stop snuggling into him.

Kihyun let out a frustrated sigh and leave them there. He go into the kitchen first to sit infront of the table with dinner that Kihyun already prepare. He leaned his chin on his palm as he wait for Changkyun to show up. Then, Changkyun walk into the kitchen with the cat in his arm.

Kihyun just look at him as he place the cat to the on the sofa. Then, he walked towards the table and sit together with Kihyun. Kihyun starts to eat without saying anything to the maknae. The younger man didn't actually sense anything so he also started eating his own.

They have been dating for 6 month now. But ever since they started to live together, which is one month ago, something has been bothering Kihyun for a while. Changkyun's cat, Hyunie. Kihyun won't lie but he felt like Changkyun love that cat even more than he love Kihyun.

Everytime when he gets home, the first name that Kihyun need to here is Hyunie. Changkyun always kiss his cat and hug him. It just annoys Kihyun since they are dating but it doesn't seems like they are. Changkyun seems to pay more attention to the cat. Kihyun finished his food before Changkyun, he stood up.

" Do the dishes when you're done. " He said before walking towards the bedroom.

When he reach his bedroom, he immediately lay on the bed and let out a long sigh.

 _'This is just great.'_

[The Next Day]

Kihyun sit inside of a store. Infront of him, there is his close friend, Hoseok. Hoseok seems to be waiting for customers.

" So are you here to buy something or... " Hoseok started and Kihyun look at him with a digusted look in his face.

" I am not buying any of your kinky stuff! " He almost shouted when he said that.

Hoseok is an owner of a sex store that sells almost all kinds of perverted and kinky stuff. I know, you know, we all know what kind of stuff is that for.

" So why are you here? " Hoseok stare at him, confused by Kihyun who suddenly come inside the store and sit infront of him. Today, Hoseok didn't get that much customer so he has time at least to sit down a little bit.

" Nothing. I'm just here to sit down. " Kihyun said that without even thinking making it sounds nonsense.

Hoseok looked even more confused before realizing and slightly hummed.

" Is this about Changkyun? " Hoseok ask with a slight smirk.

Kihyun look at him with a widen eyes but then narrowed his eyes.

" It just.. he doesn't seems to care.. " He said while looking down and pressing his fingers.

" How so? Isn't he kind? He seems nice to me. " Hoseok said. Because sometimes Changkyun also pay Hoseok a visit and chat with him.

" Well.. He is nice.. but he seems like he love Hyunie more. " Kihyun said that with a rather small voice. He is still looking down, too embarresed to look at Hoseok.

" Hyunie? Who is that? " Hoseok seems completely clueless

" Hyunie is his... Cat "

Hoseok almost facepalm but try ro understand anyway.

" So you're jealous? " Hoseok smirked while tilting his head.

To Hoseok's surprise, he actually nodded slowly. Hoseok leaned on hisd palm.

" I guess Changkyun is THAT type. " Hoseok mumbled out. Didn't mean to let Kihyun hear it but he heard him anyway.

" What? " Kihyun raised his eyebrow. Didn't quite catch what Hoseok said.

Hoseok sighed and lean backward on his chair.

" You see.. I guess Changkyun love person that have cat personality. You know? Clingy, cute and stuff. I mean, so far it seems like you are being too cold towards him. " Hoseok said with a slight teasing tone.

" Cold? I even made dinner right before he step his foot into the house and kiss that hairy ball. " Kihyun almost raised his voice. Don't actually know is he being so sensitive now at all time.

" That's not what a mean. " Hoseok mentally facepalm. Hoseok need sometime to think and decide if Kihyun is very innocent or he is just too stupid to realize everything. Hoseok stood up and walk towards one of his store self. (You know what's coming.)

He picked some stuff and walk back to the seat. He place a maid outfit, white cat ears clip and a white tail(a belt). Kihyun look at the stuff Hoseok place on the table and look back up at Hoseok.

" What i mean is i think Changkyun wants more attention for you. I guess you are not so romantic after all. " Hoseok said again, snickering.

" Then why are you placing these stuff here? " Kihyun look at him with a suspicious look. Thinking that Hoseok might has some weird idea in his head right now.

" I'm giving it to you, for free. Use this and greet him when he gets home. I bet you everything will be better. " Hoseok said simply without anny shame in his face.

" What? You're telling me to wear this? What a joke. This doesn't even makes sense. " He deny while looking away.

" Well, I'm just offering you for help. If you don't want to accept it then it won't effect me anyway. " Hoseok said while shrugging his shoulder.

Kihyun slowly look at the outifts. They remained quite for a while before he stoof up and take all the stuff.

" I pity your boyfriend. " Kihyun mumbled, still not looking at Hoseok.

" Hyungwon doesn't hate roleplay though. " Hoseok smirked making Kihyun disgusted just of the imagination he had in his head.

'If this doesn't work, i will kill you, Hyung.'

[Later that night]

Changkyun walked home slower than how he used to. Today's work is really tiring for him , he himself doens't know why but all he wanna do now is go home and just get some rest. When he arrived at the front door, he reached out for his pocket but can't find anything. He gave out a long sigh, realizing that he left it in his workplace.

Then he just tap on the doorbell and wait for the door to open. Not long after the wait, the door opened. Changkyun closes his eyes while scratching his head.

" Sorry Hyung.. I think i left my key at.. " His words stuck inside of his mouth when he open his eyes to see a really pleasent view. Kihyun wearing maid outfit with white cat ears clips. He aslo wearing a belt that have white fluffy tail attaching on it.

" Welcome home... M-Master.. " Kihyun narrow his eyes, didn't dare to look at Changkyun. Changkyun is too shock to even comment about anything now.

" Um.. dinner is ready so let me.. take off your jacket. " Kihyun said nervously. He seems unsure about anything that he is doing right now, but he just said as what he said himself and take of Changkyun's jacket.

Changkyun is still shocked to say anything and just let Kihyun let him take his jacket off. Kihyun didn't look at him and just brought the jacket with him inside. Changkyun followed him from behind, completely forgot about Hyunie (Yesss).

They both sit down awkwardly in the kitchen and eat their food. Kihyun is really nervous and felt slightly uncomfortable inside of his maid outfit. The clip is fine but he had a hard time putting them on 'cause he doesn't particulary know how to.

In the other hand, Changkyun is still confused why Kihyun suddenly wear this maid outfit and cat clips. While having the dinner, he look at Kihyun secretly several time. Kihyun seems to be blushing since the start Changkyun entered the house.

When they are done having their dinner, Kihyun stook up and brought all the plates to the sink. Halfway, he shot Changkyun a shy glance making Changkyun's heart almost fell.

'Keep yourself together, Changkyun.' Changkyun glup.

Before he knews it, Kihyun walk towards him, closing the distance. They are just inches away from each other. Both of their heart is beating fast, Changkyun could only look into Kihyun's eyes.

" U-Um.. Do you want to take a bath? D-Do you want me to help you wash your back? " He lowered his voice in the end while fidgeting.

Changkyun swear to any cats that ever created that he want to accept that so much but Kihyun, in a maid outfit, and cat ears, also with white fluffy tails. That doesn't help. That won't help him calm his soul.

" It's fine. I'll do it by myself. " Changkyun said scratching the back of his head.

Kihyun look at Changkyun with the corner of his eyes.

" O-Oh.. Okay. " He seems slightly disappointed. But then he lifted his head again, founding another idea.

" Then, i'll make the bed. Tonight is pretty cold.. So, m-ma-master shouldn't be sleeping outside. " He said walking towards the bedroom, opening the door. Before he get inside he turn around.

" I'll be cold too if you let me sleep alone. " He said before quickly slamming the door close.

Changkyun could only look at the closed door with a widen eyes. That is some unexpected words from Kihyun. But when he think about it again, something is up. He sigh and decide he'll ask after he had a bath.

[Inside of the bedroom]

While Kihyun inside the bedroom is having a mental breakdown. He sit on the bed and sigh.

" I know this is a bad idea. He didn't even react or anything. Maybe he even found me disgusting. This doesn't make it better.. this just make it worse.. " He mumbled.

After fixing the bed and wait for Changkyun for a while, he walk towards the mirror and look at his reflextion.

" So uncute. I look disgusting. "

" Who's disgusting? " Changkyun get into the bedroom without knocking. He is already fully dressed in his pyjamas.

" Huh? What do you.. mean? " Kihyun ask awkwardly while walking away from the mirror. Changkyun look at him while raised an eyebrow.

Kihyun grip on his outfit, he quickly take off his hair clips and about to walk out from the bedroom but Changkyun grabbed his wrist to stop him. Kihyun turn around to see Changkyun. Changkyun widen his eyes a bit, seeing Kihyun is on the verge of tears. Changkyun slowly let go of his grip and pat beside the bed, signaling Kihyun to sit beside him.

While looking at the floor, he sit beside him but didn't lift his head. Changkyun tried to make an eye contact but Kihyun keep narrowing his eyes. Then, the younger wiped Kihyun's tears away and grab his hand gently.

" Is something wrong? " Changkyun asked with a soft voice. Kihyun doesn't know why, but feeling Changkyun being gentle towards him like this makes him want to cry even more.

" Why did you wear this outfit? " Changkyun asked again. Kihyun take a deep breath and finally turn around to meet Changkyun's eyes.

Kihyun grip his outfit.

" You doesn't seems to have any interest in me anymore, so this is all i could do to get your attention. " He said, managed to finish his sentence before tears streams down his cheek. He still doesn't know why he cried.

Changkyun cupped both side of Kihyun's face.

" How can you say that? I didn't lost interest. Actually.. this lately you seems to doesn't seems to be in a very good mood, so i think i shouldn't bother you too much for the time being. " Changkyun said that while looking straight his eyes(read:he is not straight), to show how focus he is.

Kihyun widen his eyes a bit while still sobbing. Changkyun smiled gently and cares his cheeks. Kihyun sighed, feeling releaved by the gentle care that the younger is giving him.

" Don't ever think something like that. I love you and i'll always do. " Changkyun said kissing Kihyun's forehead. Kihyun couldn't hide his blushing cheeks. What Changkyun said really warmed his heart.

" I never thought that you'll be jealous of Hyunie. " Changkyun suddenly brought up while smirking a bit. Kihyun widen his eyes and glare at him a bit.

" I am not jealous of your fur ball! " He denied but still blushing. Changkyun chuckled, he missed this so much. Having a conversation with Kihyun again felt so nice.

" But, you are still cuter than her tho.. " He said taking Kihyun's cat ears clip away from his hand. Before Kihyun could protest anything, Changkyun got closer to Kihyun making him stutter. Changkyun attached the hair clips on Kihyun easily and get away from Kihyun a bit to look up and down at him.

" Ahh... You're so cute. " Changkyun hugged Kihyun thightly. He might squeez him too hair but he doesn't care, his boyfriend is just too cute for him to handle sometimes.

Surprisingly Kihyun pushed him away, earning a confused expression from the younger.

" Don't even lie, you still think that our fur ball is cuter. " He said with a pouting tone. Changkyun blink a few times before letting out a deep sigh.

Within a split second, Changkyun pushed Kihyun down to the bed(oooo it's comin'). Kihyun blinked a few times before fully realizing his state. Changkyun is literally pinning down, Kihyun is inside of a maid-outfit, wearing tails, and hair clip. Kihyun is still surprised.

Changkyun got his face closer to Kihyun's making Kihyun turn his head to the side in reflects.

" You're still jealous of Hyunie? " Changkyun asked with a rather low voice, sending shiver down Kihyun's spine.

" I already told you i'm not jea- "

" You actually know what is the real purpose of this item, didn't you? " He tilted his head to the side, waiting to get answer from Kihyun. Kihyun shot a look at Changkyun.

" Like hell i know! " He said while trying to push Changkyun away but he won't let Kihyun go just like that. He lower his face to Kihyun's side and stopped at his ears.

" How you seduced me, this is not my fault~ " Changkyun said huskily. He could feel Kihyun shiver even more under him, he found it is really cute.

" I shouldn't let this opportunity just slip away like that. " He said before blowing Kihyun's left ear. Kihyun is still trying to push him away, he didn't want this, but he don't want to deny it either.

Changkyun moved to Kihyun's lips and kiss him gently. He get rid of the hair that's covering Kihyun's forehead. He did it carefully so he didn't ruin the cat ears. To Changkyun's surprise, he actually open his mouth without even asked. Changkyun quickly slide his tongue inside and lick almost every corner Kihyun's mouth.

Kihyun start making some cute noises everytime when Changkyun broke the kiss. It is like he doesn't want him to stop. Changkyun won't rush tonight, because tonight is a special occasion. When he realize that Kihyun is gripping his own outfit, he take both of his hand and place it around his neck, letting Kihyun hug him instead.

Changkyun broke the kiss again letting Kihyun to catch his breath.

" Why did you always hold you breath when we kiss? " Changkyun sighed while looking at the now panting Kihyun.

" It's not... my fault.. I forgot to.. " He said inbetween his pants.

Then Kihyun's hand is back gripping his outfit. Changkyun noticed, he smiled.

" You can't take off your outfit yet. " He licked the corner of his mouth. Kihyun widen his eyes and blush even harder. Changkyun seems like he is turning into a wolf.

" Oh.. I have something for you. " Changkyun said before leaving Kihyun to take something in the wardrobe. Kihyun's jaw drop when he saw what's in Changkyun's hand. A collar with bell in the middle of it. It has rope attached on it.

" W-Why are you keeping that stuff?! " Kihyun's face turn red instantly.

" I don't think that's really necessary right now. " He said with a smirk in his face. Kihyun swear he could literally slap that smirk off his face if he is not THIS horny right now.

Kihyun bite his lower lips, trying to hide his embarrassment. He look away.

" What are you going to do? " He asked with a nervous tone. His voice is shaking a little bit.

" I don't think you need an answer. "

Kihyun was startled because Changkyun was already standing infront of him. Kihyun couldn't avoid Changkyun's hungry gaze. Changkyun is still smiling.

" Wear this, please? " Changkyun asked while handing him the collar.

" What?! No way! " Kihyun said shaking his head.

Changkyun looked a bit surprised. But then his gaze change a bit and his smile is also a bit different, making Kihyun even more nervous.

" Really..? I thought today's my special day. " He said with a rather dark voice.

Kihyun gave up and took the collar from his hand and quickly wear it. He could see sparkles in Changkyun's eyes.

'Innocent or Hot. Choose one Im Changkyun.' Kihyun thought as he sighed.

But he suddenly feels something tugging his neck, pulling him backwards. It was just a short-sudden tug before he cough. He look at Changkyun.

" Are you.. crazy?! " He said between his coughs.

But instead of hearing an apology, he heard the younger boy chuckled.

" I just wanted to see how will you look like when you choke. " He said. Kihyun startled. He looks like a total different person.

" And you look very cute. " He said while licking his lips. Kihyun almost let out a whine when Changkyun said that with an unbearable expression.

" Will you be my kitty today? " Changkyun said, again with his innocent smile. But Kihyun is not buying that this time. Despite that, he still gave up. It's not like he could win this.

" Yes. " He answer with a small voice.

" You're my kitty, so you should call me...? " Changkyun said while lifting his head up by his chin, forcing him to look at him.

Kihyun blushed brightly.

" Yes, M-Master.. " He said.

Changkyun is really overwhelmed by Kihyun right now. His outfit, the way he called him master with such a desperate expression.

He pull Kihyun closer and kiss him passionately. Kihyun melted under Changkyun's strong arm wrapping him. It felt nice to be hug like this, it makes him feel like he is the most precious person in Changkyun's whole life. Changkyun slowly pushed Kihyun down to the bed without breaking the kiss.

Kihyun griped Changkyun's shirt desparately. Changkyun smirked knowing exactly what the older man wanted. But he decided to tease him a little bit more and broke the kiss. Kihyun let out a soft whined without realizing himself.

" Is there anything you want? " Changkyun asked with a smirk. Kihyun glare at him and gripped the shirt even harder, he know clearly that Changkyun is trying to tease him.

" I can't understand if you don't tell me. " He try to put on an innocent face.

Kihyun refused to answer and just look away. Changkyun smiled and kiss him again, but this time it was painfully slow. He is clearly pushing Kihun to the edge. Kihyun tried to hold back his anger by gripping on the bed sheet, but Changkyun won't stop.

He broke the kiss and pull Changkyun's shirt.

" Just take off this goddamn shirt and keep going! " He said with a bright blush in his face. Changkyun chuckled and do as Kihyun wished.

This is the first time Kihyun become so impatient. Well, he could understand tho, he always spoil Kihyun rotten.

After he took his shirt off, he look at Kihyun who is lookingback at him for a while before slowly taking off his pants, leaving only boxers on. Kihyun gasped when he saw Changkyun erection pressed against the boxers. It's not like it was his first time seeing it, but this is something else. They are literally doing a role play.

Changkyun look at him while smiling seductively.

" You made me like this, kitty~ "

An unexpected words just came out from Changkyun mouth, making Kihyun lost his mind completely. He is serious about this.

He could feel his own erection throbbing. Good thing Hoseok didn't make him to wear some weird girl panties or something.

When Kihyun's mind could wonder any further, he could feel Changkyun tugged the collar he is using, pulling him closer. Kihyun was about to protest but then he stopped when he saw Changkyun's eyes.

" You should take some responsibility. " He said with a deep husky voice making Kihyun shiver.

Without saying anything, he nodded, understand what his mast wanted him to do.

He position himself, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could before hesitantly pull down his boxers to reveal his erection completely. Changkyun sighed in relief. This is going to be the first time Kihyun gave him a blow job, he is afraid that he is not good at this.

Kihyun plant shy kissed on the tip before he started licking. Changkyun can't help but smile at Kihyun's effort. He reach out to touch Kihyun's hair, gently caressing it.

" No need to be nervous. Wet your mouth more and don't use your teeth. " Changkyun said before biting his lips, watching as Kihyun doing his job.

Kihyun slowly put it inside his mouth, tried sucking on the tip. He could feel Changkyun caressed his hair even more, telling him that he is doing great. Kihyun slowly pushed his length down his mouth. His mouth is not big enough to take him whole.

Suddenly Changkyun pushed his head down making Kihyun gag. He pull back and cough loudly.

" What is wrong with you?! " He shouted.

Changkyun didn't answer but he smirked instead. He reached out to grab Kihyun's chin and rubbed his lower lips with his thumb.

" I didn't tell you to stop. " His smirk didn't go away.

Kihyun's breathe stopped for a second.

'Why did i let him do this to me?'

Kihyun let out a shaky sigh before bowing again. He grab Changkyun's lenght again and put it inside his mouth. This time more boldly. He quickly started bobbing his head and sucking at the same time. Whole of his mind was messed up, hedon't even feel embarrassed anymore.

Kihyun look at Changkyun with a confused face.

" Why? This ears is not even in the right place already. " He spat out while pointing at his messy hair.

" I like it that way. " Changkyun said while a smiling. A so-called pure smile but Kihyun can't help but still fell for Changkyun's charm.

With that Kihyun gave up and leave the cat ears there.

He yelped a bit when Changkyun suddenly push him down to the bed.

'Seriously! Wolf or puppy. Choose one.' He mentally said as he could only look into Changkyun's eyes. Hand resting on Changkyun's chest in reflex.

The younger man put his index and middle finger into Kihyun's mouth.

" Lick. " He simply demanded. Kihyun didn't say a word and just obey his master by taking Changkyun's slender finger into his mouth. He boldly lick Changkyun's finger. His thought of what would Changkyun do to him next make him lost in his own fantasy.

His eyes lock in Changkyun's, he smirked and let out a purposed moan, making his face looks as desperate as he could. Changkyun bite his lower lips. Kihyun seems like he want to make this a competition. The younger smirked.

'Then, let's make it a competition.'

He pull out his finger from Kihyun's wet mouth.

" Turn around. All fours. " He said coldly.

Kihyun look at him for a while before give in and do as he said. He is still really embarrassed but Changkyun's deep demanding voice is too much for him to take. He teasingly rubbed his index finger around Kihyun's entrance, recieving a needy whine from the man under him. Changkyun slowly pressed his finger into Kihyun earning another whine from Kihyun.

" C-Changkyun, please.. " His breath is heavy. Seems like he've been holding his breath several time.

" You shouldn't be calling me that name though. " Changkyun said as he keep painfully slow moving his index finger inside Kihyun.

Kihyun let out a soft moan. (It's not enough). He wants more.

" M-Master.. " Kihyun whispered out. Changkyun could hear that but of course he like to push his adorable hyung to the edge.

He twisted his index finger making the older moan loudly.

" Please! Master, Please! " He said making sure he is loud enough to statisfy Changkyun. He didn't think that Changkyun would push him to far, probably teasing him is not such a great idea.

Changkyun turn him around to face him and tug on the collar, not to choke him, just to show Kihyun that Changkyun is the master here.

" Please what Kihyun? " He asked dropping the honorific.

Kihyun sobs in embarrassment.

" Please mess me up.. " He said while looking at Changkyun, directly in his eyes. The younger wins the game completely when it comes to this.

Changkyun smile in satisfaction. He reached out to wipe the drool at the side of Kihyun's lips. Kihyun closed his mouth and gulped in embarrassment, making Changkyun let out a pure chukle.

" Good boy. " He said still smiling.

Without any warning he slide another finger into Kihyun making him gasp in surprise. He closed his eyes tight and throw his head to the side.

" You're so sensitive today. Do you feel it more with this collar on? Do you like it when i demand you like this? " Changkyun asked while keep his finger inside him trying to find that one spot that always make Kihyun lost his sanity.

" N-No.. You're wrong.. It's just..I-It's been a while since we last- " His sentence was cutted off when Changkyun found his sensitive spot.

Changkyun sighed in amusement and rub constantly on the same spot.

Kihyun shaked his head desparetly while letting out some messy moan. The cute little bell on the collar is making small ringing sound.

" No.. No.. Don't. It feels weird.. " He said bitted his finger.

Changkyun inhale sharply. It's not his fault if he suddenly attack Kihyun. Messy hair with cat ears out of the place, naked with collar on his neck with the bell keep on making noises when Kihyun moves, bitting his finger so desparetly. He could attract random rapist.

Kihyun's moans slowly turned into whines.

" Pl-Please.. It's.. too much.. " He managed to say.

When ChangChangkyun widen his eyes a bitpull out his finger. He walk to the drawer to take something. Kihyun just lay down there waiting for him. In few seconds Changkyun is already bac with his condom on. Kihyun won't even think how did Changkyun manage to put it on so fast.

Specifically, Changkyun won't even let him think. He lifted Kihyun's legs, positioning himself. Before he do anything else, he look at Kihyun. He's looking down(no need to point out what he's looking), bitting his lips. They are both impatient already.

Changkyun slowly push himself into Kihyun, not going to rush because Kihyun might need time to get used to it('cause it's been a while since the last time they did this). When Changkyun is all the way in, he looked at Kihyun to find he is sobbing. The younger widen his eyes in surprise.

" D-Did it hurt? Should i stop? " He looked at Kihyun with a worried expression.

Kihyun cupped the younger's left cheeks with his shaky hand.

" N-No. It's not like that. " He said, resuring Changkyun.

Kihyun smiled to himself. No matter how hard Changkyun is trying to be mean, cruel, or cold, he is still the Changkyun that Kihyun loves. But he wanted Changkyun to enjoy himself sometimes, at least tonight.

He took a deep breath and smiled.

" Please enjoy yourself master~ " He said with a cute yet tempting tone. Spreading his arm as if he is giving himself away.

Changkyun bite his lips. This time he'll really lose his self-control.

" Shit. " He curse silently before pulling out and pushing back again into Kihyun.

Kihyun is not going to hold back his voice anymore. He'll let it all out so Changkyun could heard him clearly. So Changkyun know that Kihyun is his. The younger too, was groaning loudly.

Kihyun call out his name when he hitted the spot where Changkyun rubbed earlier using his finger. The younger pick up his pace.

With his desparate hands, Kihyun wrap his arm around the younger's neck and pull him closer to close the distance between their lips.

It was a sloppy kiss but they both loved it. Changkyun greedily swallowed all the lewd noises that Kihyun made.

When Changkyun broke the kiss to let Kihyun catch his breathe, Kihyun pulled him closer until his lips is beside the other man's ears.

" Changkyun. I love you. " He managed to said before Changkyun slammed even faster and deeper into him.

" H-Hyung.. " He groan out again.

(P.S : I need to make Changkyun at least a little bit uwu)

Kihyun desparetly wanted to hear Changkyun's sound when he is in pleasure. It's deep and low, Kihyun loved it so much.

" Hyung you're so tight.. " Changkyun said as he keep trusting into Kihyun. Kihyun under him can't even say anything anymore. The only noises that he made is some messy moan.

Changkyun's aalready feeling the pleasure bulding up, pushing him closer and closer to his release. Judging from how Kihyun is a whinning mess now, he must be close too. Changkyun lean down to Kihyun chest. He lick and suck on Kihyun's left nipple. Kihyun would've moan even louder if it's possible.

Kihyun felt like his body is really sensitive today. Maybe he just missed to be touched so much.

Kihyun cummed all over his own body. Changkyun cummed after a few more trust. Before Changkyun could say anything else, Kihyun already fell asleep. He smiled, how much he wanted to join in but he needed to take a bath for the second time and take care of Kihyun.

(P.S : Another UWU)

[The next morning..]

Kihyun is in his bedroom, just sitting on his bed. The door open showing Changkyun getting breakfast that he maded by himself inside the bedroom. His cat followed from behind. After Changkyun place the breakfast on the table besid their bed, he joined Kihyun and sit beside him, the cat followed too. She leaned his head on Kihyun's hand.

" Well.. She is pretty cute.. " Kihyun said as he look into the cat's blue eyes.

Changkyun chuckled, happy that they could at least get along now.

" Do you know where did i get her name? " Changkyun suddenly asked with a slightly excited face.

Kihyun look at the right then left thinking of answer but can't think of anything. He just shruged his shoulder.

" From your name. Kihyun.. Kihyunie.. Hyunie. " He said, putting on his angelic smile.

Kihyun blushed and look away from Changkyun.

" That's.. not bad. " He mumbled.

Changkyun leaned on Kihyun's shoulder.

" But of course your the cutest of all... "

End

I didn't expect it ended up to be a long story but there you go.  
Please tell me if i made any mistake  
Thank you very much


End file.
